FwPC47
Saikyou Senshi Toujou! Totemo, Arienai!!, dubbed "The Dark Zone Expedition" in the English dub, is the 47th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 47th episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Following from the last episode, the seeds of darkness got the power of the stones back from Pollun to the Hopeish, and took the Guardian. The 3 of them are about to obtain the power of creation. Buttler zakenna are arguing again, because zakenna A does what he was said - puts things to make the pillar, while zakenna B is tidying it up. The 3 seeds of darkness says to shut up for them. They were doing the ritual, when Black and White broke to the window. The girls saw the altar, and tried topping them, but invisible barrier was surounding the place. Then macaw tried attacking, but after seeing angry Black's face, he flew away, saying, that she is too scary. Then Belzei Gertrude used his powers of darkness, and tied up Pollun, Black and White, just like he did before with Pollun and the Guardian. Then he started saying the different spell than in the garden of light - he said, that they take the power in the name of Dark King of the darkness. Meanwhile, and earthquake occuredin the Garden of Light. Elder was worried about the balance of the worlds, because the power of creation mustsn't be obtained by darkness. Then Queen said, that she'll maintain the balance of the worlds, even if it costs her life, and she started glowing. Meanwhile, Dark King understood, that the seeds of Darkness are going to take the power of creation to themselves, and became angry. Then Belzei continued the spell, and after the explosion, the girls saw, that the pretty forest, that used to be outside, now was gone and turned into desolation. Black and White tried struggling back to freedom, but they were just tied too strong. Then the girls saw powered-up Juna, Regine and Belzei gertrude, who obtained the power of creation. They were laughing, when suddenly, roof broke, and a huge wind blew up the seeds of darkness. Black and White had no other choice but to follow them. Then the only ones who were left back were Pollun, Guardian and the bird. Pollun started crying, that the girls promised, that they'll go all together. Meanwhile, at the girls' home, Ryouta called Nagisa for dinner, and it seems that empty room answered to him, because he agreed to her. At Honoka's home, Sanae agreed to Honoka, which "said", that she;ll be studying. At the same time, the real Black and White travelled to Dusk Zone in some strange yellow ball. The cures fell on the ground, and they recognised the Dusk Zone. Then they saw the three Seeds of Darkness jumping on the cliff. The three of them were ready to fight Dark King, when Black and White stopped them. Belzei Gertrude ignored them. Then Juna used a move on White, but she dodged. Then Black tried fighting against Regine, but she was too powerful. Then Belzei Gertrude threw a punch, hurting Black. White came to the rescue, but she also lost in unfair fight. Black said, that they are totally different from before. Mepple said, that this is because they absorbed the power of the Prism Stones. Mipple almost lost hope, but Black said, that this is can't be. The girls said, that if they give up now, the Garden of Light and their world will be all wrecked. Then all three Seeds of Darkness started beating the cures again, and said, that it's nothing they can do now. Black and White asked, what gave them right to wreck the worlds of Mipple, Mepple and theirs. Black said, that they started everything. There wans't a day she could forget about them. In the middle of everything, they attacked. She asked them to finish everything faster, so she can live like a normal girl. The seeds of Darkness said, that freedom is something they will not obtain while serving for the Dark King. Then the three went to fight Dark King. Dark King was angry, and started breaking everything. He destroyed another world and even that world's star. Garden of Light was all desolation, except the palace, which was protected by a shield of light. There were still flowers there. Elder said, that the Queen will soon be at her limits, but she said, that she believes in Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, at the Dusk Zone, the seeds of darkness were fightng Pretty Cure, when Dark King came. After a bit of talking with them, he wanted to absorb them into his body. The cures were hiding behind a cliff, when the of them became silver and fused with each other, becoming one. An explosion was about to occur, when someone took the hands of Black and White and took them somewhere. The fusion of the said, that they now can become the ruler of darkness, and Dark King called them fools. Meanwhile, Black and White looked up, and saw, that their saver is none other but Kiriya-kun himself. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa *Yukishiro Honoka *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Trivia *The giant, that is the union of all three Seeds of Darkness is very similar to Fusion from few All Stars movies, since both are silver and this is actually a fusion of three different villains. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes